


Sticky Notes

by nameofthisuser



Series: Sad Kids Having Fun [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Pranks and Practical Jokes, and who doesnt flirt with their friends a bit tbh, not really shippy but can be if you want it to be, theyre just comfortable with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameofthisuser/pseuds/nameofthisuser
Summary: Susie's mom asks Kris to take her to the Sadie Hawkins dance when they come over to work on homework, and Kris agrees, knowing full well that they both hate dances. But who doesn't love pulling a good prank?





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Gots me a new special interest my dudes.  
> feel free to point out any spelling errors and stuff.

The cabin was small and old, with vines thriving on the side and a few chips in the old logs, but the roof tiles were new and the house held a homey aura. Around it was a small vegetable farm with corn stalks starting to limp from the chilly air, and small green pumpkins growing in random patches. There was a bunch of other green bushes Kris could not identify, and some tomato cages as well.

Kris states, “Plants.” Susie snorts, “Good eye, genius.” She heads for the front door and Kris scurries behind, a black construction board wrapped in a clear garbage bag in hand. Beyond the door, the building smelled a little of body odor, but Kris, having not showered in weeks, took no notice.

The room was small, with the majority of the space taken up by a worn burgundy couch that faced away and a lit fireplace that was right beside the front door. The only other furniture was a good-sized bunny-eared television sitting on a stand that has so room for anything else on it. The walls were wood panels, different from the outside and had a few photos hung over the fireplace. Kris only recognized Susie in them, but there was a clear resemblance to the two other people that was displayed.

Kicking her shoes into a heap beside the fire, Susie proclaims, “I’m home!” kris removes their shoes and places them neatly beside Susie's as a sleepy voice from the other side of the couch mumbles, “Welcome home. I was napping.”

“Sorry.” Susie apologizes. She walks over to couch as someone sits up. Their hair, compared to Susie's, is more in every way. More voluminous, more length, more knots.

Susie lowers her head and the moving pile of hair grows a purple cheek that kisses her forehead. Susie tells the bundle of hair, “I brought a friend home. The cheek turns to show the entire face.

Susie was a dead-ringer for her mother, the most noticeable differences being that Susie’s mother was very petite and frail. Her eyes, hazel unlike Susie’s, were sunken and her cheeks were hollow, and Kris could hear her laboured breathing from a meter-and-a-half away. Despite the fatigue in the woman's eyes, she was clearly only in her mid-thirties. 

Kris wondered how the tangle of hair hadn't crushed the fragile-looking woman.

Regardless, they attempted to smile as they took place beside Susie, greeting, “Hi.” She reaches out and cups Kris's cheeks. Her elbows are audible in the bend but she grins widely regardless.

“Kris, right?” She asks, “With the cool red eyes?” Kris nods and the women smiles wider, but bears no teeth, which somehow makes her appear weaker. She tells them, “Call me Camila. Help yourself to the kitchen.” Susie chuckles, “Bad idea. They eat as much as I do.”

Camila lays back down with a breathy groan, joints popping. She says, “Then they will be big like you, too.” Susie snorts, but changes the subject, instead grabbing a large water bottle off the floor and saying, “I'll get you some more water.” Camilla closes her eyes, “Thank you, Bam-bam.”

Unsure of what to do as Susie disappears down the corridor behind the couch Kris remains still, hugging the construction board tube and inspecting the photos closer. They note that Camilla wasn't in most, and all were taken either in or around the cabin. Kris assumes that the third person in the photos were Susie's older sister, whom she had vaguely mentioned only a couple of times.

Camila whispers, “Hey, Kris. Can I ask something of you?”

“Um.” Kris says, “What is it?”

Camila shifts on the sofa, a wheeze escaping her body, and pats the front of it, signaling for Kris to sit on the floor. They oblige.

She sighs before informing Kris, “Since you two have become friends, I've gotten a lot less phone calls from the school, so thanks for keeping her from breaking things.” She chuckles dryly, before pausing. Her fingers drum on the couch cushion.

“I know things are tough on her, more than they ever should be on someone her age, and with Roza in jail right now, everything I can't do falls onto her.” She breathes, “and there's a lot I can't do.”

Kris chews on the inside of their lip when she takes another moment to inhale.

“She has too much responsibility. That dance is friday, right?” She asks. Kris nods slowly.

“Can you take her to it? She deserves a break.” Camilla smiles again, “And see how your parents feel about a sleepover, too, perhaps?”

Kris pondered it. They knew that there is no way that Susie would want to go to a dance. A room full of sweaty teens that feared her was not anybody's idea of fun.

But they had an idea of what Susie  _ would _ like to do. So Kris nods and tells her, “I’ll ask my mom.”

“Ask your mom what?” Susie wonders, placing the water bottle back where she found it. 

“Sleep over.” Kris replies.

Susie mouth hangs open ajar before sputtering, “Mom, you-!” Camila waves her off, “I'll be fine! There's two dozen tv dinners in the freezer.” She forces herself to sit up again, ordering Susie, “Come here.”

Camila grabs Susie's face and once more kisses her forehead, “You worry too much. Go have fun with your friend.”

“Fine.” Susie resigns. Kris teases, “Glad to see that you're excited.” Susie punches them in the shoulder, before lifting them up like a rolled-up rug, declaring, “We're going to my room.”

Susie's room was a mess. The bed was unmade, and half consumed with a small pile of clothing. The dresser had all its drawers pull out and empty, with a basket of clean closed sat on top. It was appeared to be picked through instead of been put away. There was also wood chips and shavings scattered about like confetti, but Kris's attention remained steady on the handmade, wood carvings that were on every surface and some larger ones resided on the floor. Susie quickly grabs an unfinished one before Kris could get a good look at it, stuffs it in a drawer and closes it.

“You wood carve?” Kris asks, inspecting a particular carving of what appears to be Monster Kid. They also spy a Noelle and a Jockington.

“Nah.” Susie replies, “What would give you that idea?” Kris picked up a statue of a beehive covered in bees and turns it in their hands.

“You're very good.” They compliment. Susie shrugs and turns away, kicking a shirt on the floor. Returning the art to its spot, Kris informs Susie, “Your mom also wanted me to take you to the dance. I said I would.”

Susie squints, “Yeah, no. I ain't going to no lame ass dance.”

“I know but I think we should break into class and cover all the furniture in sticky notes.” Kris explains. Susie grins, “Now  _ that  _ sounds good!” Kris adds, “I also have some stolen church wine to split.”

“Nice! You're the tits, Kris!” Susie exclaimed, flopping on her bed. The odd compliment causes Kris’s mouth to twitch upward, but Susie misses it.

“We should start the homework.” Kris states. Susie slides to the floor in one fluid motion, mumbling in protest. She pulls out her half of the project, a stack of 4x4 inch drawings, anyway. They were to imagine themselves in a show, so they decided to just document their first time in the dark world, with minor changes, like Susie eating the chalk, so she doesn't get in trouble, for example.

Kris unwrapped the board and opened it up. Several pages of script were already glued to it. Susie started loosely aligning the drawings to there scripts.

“You are also good at drawing.” Kris notes, taking some to help. It was far from professional, but the art was clearly something Susie made a hobby out of and was attempting to improve.

“Yeah, yeah.” Susie mumbles, but Kris catches her hidden smile. As they work, Susie asks, “So how are ya planning on getting any sticky notes, much less enough to cover the entire class?”

Kris pulled liquid glue from their pocket and started attaching the drawings. They explained, “When Asriel had has sleepovers, Mom would give him sixty dollars for snacks and drinks and stuff. We'll need to ride a bus to the city, but we can go to a dollar store and get loads of sticky notes, and snacks.”

Susie nods, then questions, “and if the class door is locked?”

“I have a lockpick.” Kris answers, “That's how I stole the wine from the church.” Susie snickers and shakes her head, causing Kris to look at her quizzically. She chuckles, “And everyone is concerned that  _ I  _ would be a bad influence on  _ you.” _

♤♡◇♧

“Weird.” Susie commented as Kris approached her leaning against a pillar by the front of the school. Kris tilts their head.

“I can't think of the last time I saw you not wearing that ugly sweater,” She explains, “Unless your in wearing armor, of course.” Kris looked down at their black pants and dark blue sweater. They both agreed to wear dark colours to hide in the shadows easier. Susie was wearing black ripped jeans and a worn leather jacket over a black band shirt with a cartoony skull.

“My ugly sweater is awesome and you know it.” Kris states, their voice monotone as ever. Susie laughs, “Whatever you say, Dork, as long as you got the goods.”

Kris lifted their backpack of their shoulders and unzippeds it, revealing it to be full of colourful pads of sticky notes, with a lockpick thrown in last.

“Fucking sweet.” Susie grins, “Let's go.”

The two peek in through the window on the door, before concluding that the coast was clear and strolling in. Some generic religious song set to dubstep beated faintly through the hall from the gym. Susie clicks her tongue in discontent for it as they beeline for the classroom.

“Keep guard.” Kris instructs, “This will take a few minutes.” Susie nods and watches around the corner as Kris fiddled with the door.

“Tah duh.” Kris says, pushing the door open. Susie silently fist pumps the air before running in. Kris follows behind her, quietly closing the door.

Kris drops the open backpack on Ms. Alphys desk, stating, “Help yourself. I’ll start on the desks.” They take out a few stacks and start to the other side of the room when Susie wiggles the computer mouse and smirks, “She doesn't have a password.”

“What's your plan?” Kris asks, already peeling off paper and placing it on Jockington's desk.

“Draw her wallpaper on the chalkboard.” Susie declares. Curious, Kris inspects the computer.

The background was of two balloon-breasted anime women inches from kissing.

“I don't think they can reach each other’s mouth, “Kris comments, “Their chests are in the way.” Susie laughs, covering her eyes with her hand.

“You're probably right!” She muses, before picking up a piece of chalk and attempting to recreate the image. Kris resumes putting sticky notes on their classmates desks.

After finishing the first desk and moving onto Catti's, Kris hears crunching. They peer up to see that Susie had finished the erotica and had proceeded to eat all the chalk. Kris shakes their head, but doesn't comment. After her snack, Susie starts to apply sticky notes to the teacher's desk.

“God, it's like the school has never heard of  _ music  _ before!” Susie grumbles. It was religious ska. Kris turns their back to Susie and bites their index finger to hold back laughter.

“This one is actually off of one of my brother's CD’s.” Kris says, “He used it to hide that he was buying a CD of some almost naked Russian singer we never heard of when he was 13.”

“Clever.” Susie nods, “Can't imagine it's easy to get porn by someone like your mother.” Kris didn't have to look at her to know she was looking at them with a shit-eating, take-the-bait type grin.

“He never got caught.” Kris responds calmly, finishing the fifth desk. Susie blows air through her nose. With the teacher's desk covered, she starts to help with the classmate desks, and attempts again, “How did  _ you  _ find out about it?”

“I distracted mom for him.” Kris explains. She taunts, “Never used it for yourself?”

“No, it sounded worse than this.” Kris answers, gesturing vaguely, “It was yodeling.”

“That's not- what?” Susie stops what she's doing and stands, “Yodeling? What? Really?” Kris nods, “Yes, yodeling, and not good yodeling, either.”

“Now I need to see this CD.” Susie says, sitting on the desk Kris was currently crouching in front of. Kris tosses a sticky note pad at her, informing her, “We need to beat my mom home, you know and there's still a lot to do.”

Susie peels a page off the pad, and sticks it to Kris's forehead. Kris slowly turns their head up at her, but their bands still hid their face. Susie snickers.

Kris stands up and opens their desk, removing a pencil. Susie tries to lean over their shoulder when Kris plucks the page from their hair and starts drawing on it, as well as another page they took from the pad their were using.

They turn around and resume vandalizing the desk, now with two sticky notes of poorly doodled eyes stuck to their bangs. Susie throws her head back in laughter.

Kris swats her foot, warning, “Move, before I start sticking them on you.” Susie folds her arms and remains seated. As promised, Kris puts a page onto her knee, and when she still doesn't move, Kris places one below it. After the third to be stuck to her leg, Susie takes them off and leaps down, defeated. Kris continues as if she was never in the way in the first place.

“Take those off!” Susie swipes the drawn-on eyes off of Kris, “You look like a fucking dumbass.”

“I am.” Kris states. Susie lifts Kris up by the waist, over her head, startling them and almost bashing their head into the ceiling tiles. She proclaims, “No one is aloud to say that about you but me!  _ Especially  _ yourself!” Kris places their and on the ceiling to brace themself.

“You're right. I'm not a dumbass.” Kris says, “I'm a smartass.” Kris gasps when Susie releases them and they start to fall. They grunt when they land in her arms. She grins proudly, “Damn right, you are.” She sets them down on a desk and pats their head like they were an overly obedient toddler.

“You are terrible to pull pranks with.” Kris remarks, swatting her away and picking up their scattered notepads. Susie resumes her work, retorting, “We still have a couple hours, and we're over halfway done. ‘Sides, would you rather sit in silence.”

Kris doesn't answers, the only sound the peeling of weak glue as they take a page from the top and stick it on the desk. Susie throws a pad at them, calling, “Jerk.”

Kris holds back laughter, but a repressed snicker find its way through their hand.

“Oh, so you  _ do  _ experience joy, then?” Susie teases, collecting the weaponized paper and returning once more to the task at hand.

“Unfortunately.” Kris jokes, “One can only be so soulless.” Susie scoffs, “So you have a small chunk of soul.”

Kris replies, “It comes and goes as I let it.”

Susie pauses, frowning as an ill feeling spreads through her stomach. Something about how they spoke seemed off.

Susie shakes her heads and chuckles, attempting to ignore it, but when neither said anything after, she found herself sitting in an uncomfortable, eerie environment.

“So...” She says, “You grabbed some movies, right? Nothing lame, I hope!”

Kris moves onto the next desk, responding, “Yeah, some scary movies like  _ Saw  _ and  _ Scream. _ ”

“Only the first ones?” Susie inquires.

“Mom doesn't like horror stuff. She doesn't know I grabbed them.” Kris explains “I covered them with that one Hawaiian princess movie and reminded her to go bread before they scanned at checkout.”

“Crafty bastard.” Susie compliments as she moves onto the final row of desks. Kris states, “The worker said the exact same thing.” Susie laughs but is cut off when Kris slaps a hand over her mouth. Susie turns to scowl at them but she stops.

“What was that?” Someone asks. Kris relaxes, realizing it was just some dance stowaways, but Susie remains tense.

“Damn, someone beat us to Ms. Alphys, too!” A frustrated man says back.

Susie whispers to Kris, “I think I know that guy. He's in detention a lot for skipping class to screw around with his girlfriend.” Kris thinks, tapping their chin.

Suddenly, they straighten their posture and throw back their shoulders, speaking in an falsely deep voice, “We're gonna be here awhile! Use the bushes or something!”

The man curses, but his girlfriend chimes in, “That sounds like fun!”

Satisfied that the couple left, they begin to quickly finish their prank.

“Good thinking.” Susie says, “Their in a grade above us and I don't trust any of those guys.”

“As long as they're gone.” responds Kris.

Once they were on the last desk, Susie revives the conversation, “Back to the Horror movies, these are the first scary stuff for you, yeah?”

“My first scary movie, yes.” Kris answers, “Correct.” Susie nods, “Well, don't expect me to hold you when the killer pops out.”

“What's the point of  _ Psycho  _ if not to be an excuse to be held by a pretty girl?” Kris points a finger at Susie as if they were ACTing. Susie slaps their hand.

With the last desk covered, they stand and admire their work. They are both a little underwhelmed.

“There's not a lot of furniture in here.” Susie points out. Kris looks into their bag, finding it mostly full still.

“Wall, too?” They suggest. Susie promptly lifts them onto her shoulders and holds up a stack of sticky notes.

“We need to be quick, now.” Kris warns, “If we want to cover it all.” Susie snaps, “Then stop blabbing and start sticking!” Kris obeys, lining the the highest part of the wall. With every section they complete, Susie would side step so they can carry on.

When the highest part of the wall was finished, Susie grabs Kris by the hips and lifts them over head and places them on their feet. Kris crouched to fill out the lowest part of the wall as Susie did the middle. They both worked, quick and silent.

Through the walls they hear someone claim that they were playing the last song of the night.

“Shit.” Susie hissed.

“Fuck.” Kris agreed. Susie grinned, “Tier 3! I’m so proud!”

Kris doesn’t stop, “We need to finish.”

As the song comes to an end, they complete the wall, but take no time to marvel. Kris grabs their back and Susie by the wrist and pulls her out of the classroom.

Outside, Kris quickly tells Susie, “Mom will make everybody clean up a bit, but she's also gonna drive home.”

“So, run?”

“Until you collapse.”

As they bolt for Kris's house, both try to hold in snickers as they pass a moaning bush not to far from the school. Kris makes sure that they never see Torial’s red car pass them.

Turning onto Kris's street, both are lightheaded and heavily panting, but press on. Kris fumbles for their key before they are at the door.

Outside the house, Kris struggles to steady their hand through heavy breaths, but manages to get it in. Kris quickly tosses Susie travel bag, which was right beside the front door, at her and command, “Put on pajamas. Bathroom is straight.”

Susie nods and hurries in. Kris had put the princess movie into the DVD player before they left, so all they had to do was scene select into the middle of the movie. With it playing, they rush upstairs, nearly bumping into Susie as she emerged, to change into their own pajamas which they left on their bed.

Normally they wouldn't bother, but they at least wanted to seem  _ somewhat  _ mentally stable, at least enough that they have not been wearing the clothes they've been wearing for 3 weeks without break, including to bed.

Making their way back down the stairs, they hear the front door open, and Toriel steps in, hawk head under her arm. She places it on Chariel. Susie was in the kitchen, chugging a glass of tap water.

“How was the dance?” Kris asked nonchalantly. Torial sighs experatically, “Awful! The kids that weren't rubbing their marriage parts together were standing in a circle with their arms out, like-!” She frustratedly t-poses for demonstration. Susie chokes on her water and Kris muffles their snickers in their sleeve.

She slumps on the couch, half laying down. After a moment, she asks, “Why do you both look like you just ran a marathon?”

“We were wrestling.” Kris fibbed. Susie adds, “I won.” Kris protests, “Did not.” Susie steps toward Kris, arms out and ready to snatch. She threatens, “Wanna go again?”

“No, no.” Kris inches back, “I'm good.” Torial smiles and sits up. She asks, “I'm starving. Who wants to order a Pizza?”

Susie throws her hands in the air, bellowing, “Pizza!” Kris also tosses their hands in the air, but instead of a gleeful shout it was their usual, monotone voice, “Pizza.”

♤♡◇♧

Kris lands stomach first on the floor, getting the wind knocked out of them. They sit up and stare at Susie, knowing a scowl would go unseen. Susie shakes a box granola bars over Kris’s head, all 4 remains bars falling and hitting Kris in the head.

“Breakfast!” She declares proudly, “C'mon, I want to be there when Ms. Alphys unlocks the door!” Kris groans, but uses the bed to hoist themself up. Susie marches out of the room with purpose, leaving Kris to get dressed. They, of course, toss on the same dirty clothes they've been wearing for four weeks, now.

Downstairs, Susie was already wearing not only her own bag, but Kris's as well, side-by-side on her back. She swiftly lifts Kris over her shoulder and bids Torial, eating a bowl of cereal, goodbye. Kris waves meekly at her, “Bye, Mom.”

“Have a good day!” Torial calls after them.

Kris folds their arms and rests their chin on their wrists. They ask, “So this is just how my days are starting now, huh?”

“Would you rather be an hour late, dragged in by the hand by your mommy?” Susie teases. Kris shakes their head, “Wasn't complaining. Besides, you love my mom.”

“Yeah, she's great.” Susie agrees, “And her teaching me how to cook vegetables has changed my life. No more raw carrots for this dude!” Kris smiles at the ground, “Wait until she teaches you about herbs. You'll head will explode.”

“I'm holding you to that.” She says, “If my head is in one piece, I'll roll you up in a rug and toss you in the lake.”

“That sounds fun.” Kris comments, “Plans for next weekend.”

“No!” Susie shouts, careless of who hears, “No dying aloud. If I'm fucking stuck here, then so are you.” Kris scoffs, “Then why threaten me with a good time.”

Mindful of her claws, Susie jabs her finger into Kris's side. They jerk in reaction, than pounded a fist in her back.

♤♡◇♧

Susie finally dropped Kris, plopping them down in the hallway outside the classroom. Their classmates beginning to get used to the idea that Susie wasn't a bully, but Kris's friend, but they still got some odd looks. Today, Kris figured, was because not only were they  _ both  _ on time, they were  _ early. _

Noelle, however, was the only squinting at them. She whispered to Kris, “What did you do?”

Susie spoke, “No idea what you mean.” Kris murmurs, “Nothing dangerous _.”  _ Noelle's eyes narrow more.

Alphys creeps to the classroom, fumbling between a Kissy Kissy Mew Mew travel mug and a key ring full of an assortment of anime keychains.

Kris draws an x over their chest in promise. Noelle sighs, shoulders slumping.

Alphys manages to get the door open. A couple sticky notes blow into the the hall.

“Oh my.” She manages.

She walks in slowly, but the students scramble to get in first, trying to figure out why their teacher's jaw was on the ground. Susie and Kris go in last, behind Noelle.

“Impressive.” Monster Kid gawks. Berdly lifts the top of his desk. Kris had snuck in a single note on the lid with a poorly doodled penis, which made Catti snort into her hand, before taking a selfie of it, and a very unamused Berdly.

Alphys pulled at her collar as she overlooks the lewd chalkboard. Catti takes a selfie with the drawing as well.

Jockington slithers into the room and stops.

“Woah!” He shouts. Catti nods, “Like, look at the chalkboard. Whoever drew it is so good they should die.” Jockington adds, “That is usually the only time artists are appreciated for their works!”

Susie marches to her desk and puts her feet up, very smug, but not saying anything.

After seeing the chalkboard, Noelle raises an eyebrow at Kris.

“Wasn't me.” They told her, shrugging.

As Temmie merrily jaunts into the room, Kris turns his attention to her, awaiting her reaction.

She sits in her chair, places her molding egg on her desk, and proudly proclaims, “Tem is here!”

After a much to long pause, she says, “Tem thinks Alphys has to many reminders in the class!”

Noelle snorts loudly, quickly trying to muffle it with her sleeve. She slinks away, sitting at her desk like she didn't make a sound like a mud-wallowing barnyard animal.

Alphys tells Temmie, “Oh, u-uh. These aren't mine. Someone must of done this during the d-dance. But, uh, I could have sworn that, u-um, that I locked the door.”

Kris sits at their own desk, and Susie leans over to whisper, “You think deer girl with rat us out.” Kris shakes their head with confidence. Susie falls back, muttering, “If you say so…”

The five-minute warning bell rings. Snowdrake saunters in, takes one look at the room.

“How tearable.”

The room filled with groans.

The final bell rings and everyone else takes their seats.

Alphys clears her throat, “W-whoever did this is in big trouble! Especially the, um.” She turns and starts at the chalkboard again, “It isn't very appropriate for s-school.”

Susie fakes a cough, squeezing, “ _ Hypocrite.”  _ into it. A murmured chuckle fills the class.

“W-whoever made this mess n-needs to clean it, uh, up!” She whimpers. No one answers, and Kris begins to make small paper airplanes from the sticky notes on their desks.

Alphys didn't know how to proceed, and she stared, silently, at her students, just as silent, for a solid minute.

Noelle finally speaks up, “Maybe we should just start the lesson…”

“Ah, good idea, Noelle.” She mumbles. She turns to the board and removes the paper stuck to the chalk ledge, which had been completely covered as well. She finds the chalk brush, sticky noted as well. She pauses to stare at it as another wave of quiet laughter fills the class.

Susie tosses a crumpled note at Kris, hitting them in the shoulder. They scoop it up and unravel it. It was a doodle of a different but just as not-safe-for-work anime girl in revealing clothing. Kris lowers their hand to flip Susie off, which causes her to giggle.

Wiping away the erotica, Alphys mumbles, “Get out your history books, and be sure to take-”

Everyone died a little inside, especially Alphys, as she finished, “...notes…”

She removes the rest of paper of the ledge, looking for the chalk.

“It, um, appears,” She stutters, “We're out of chalk…”

Susie shoots up from her chair, loudly proclaiming, “Me and Kris will get it!”

Susie lobbed Kris over her shoulder and dashed out, just in case she decided to deny them. She grinned broadly as she marched with purpose towards the supply closest.

She set Kris down when she reaches it. They both grab a handle, opening at the same time and letting the hallway bathe in the shadows.

They step in and shut the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also in the process of writing the sleepover part, but adding it in here would have majorly derailed this flimsy storyline lmao.


End file.
